Jessica Rabbit Farts
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: She's not gassy. She's just drawn that way.
1. Jessica Rabbit Farts

**Jessica Rabbit Farts**

by Yoshizilla-Fan

_Warning: This is not for anyone under the age of 17 due to explicit cartoonism and some. Reader discretion is advised._

_Disclaimer: Who Framed Roger Rabbit and its characters are owned by their owners which include Robert Zemeckis._

* * *

Roger Rabbit was swinging his chest back and forth in front of Baby Herman, who was annoyed by this while smoking a cigar, the two of them being at the Maroon Cartoon studio.

"What the hell are you doing, ya _wangy wabbit?_" Baby Herman remarked in annoyance.

"Why, I'm bringing it around Toon Town! Bringing it around Toon Town!" Roger stated in his wacky voice that sounded like that of Charles Fleischer.

"Why must you reference something that belongs to Nickelodeon? And why the hell are you doing what you're fucking doing?!" Baby Herman cursed, releasing several puffs of smoke from his cigar.

"Elmer Fudd from Warner Brothers isn't gonna be happy to hear you say that! And of course I'm just being a toon, of course! We toons are able to do whatever we want!" Roger stated, before doing the Roger Rabbit dance back to his dressing room.

"What a dumb ass." Herman shook his head sternly.

As Roger danced past Jessica Rabbit's dressing room, the ground started shaking, a loud tuba like sound being heard as Roger stood on his heels, shaking vigorously as he literally started bouncing off the floor and the ceiling, before the sound and the shaking came to a halt as Roger pulled himself up. "What was that noise? And that shaking?" he thought. "I oughta make sure Jessica is alright!" he stated, putting up his arm and finger in claim.

Roger proceeded to knock on Jessica's dressing room door, but another loud tuba sound that was loud and deep enough to outdo an Acme Foghorn shook the studio again, with Roger losing his balance and falling backwards, bouncing off the wall behind him and rebounding towards the door as he somehow hot his head stuck underneath the door, his body outside and his head inside, giving him a view of his beautiful, sexy wife Jessica Rabbit, who was holding her big, beautiful, bubble butt cheeks clad in her sparkly, yet somewhat revealing red dress in front of a mirror.

"Come on, just a little more..." Jessica muttered as she moaned a little afterward.

Roger gawked and gaped wildly as he witnessed Jessica Rabbit farting loudly, her red dress lifted by her raunchy blast of gas that shook the studio once more.

"Oh yes...that feels so good..." Jessica moaned, before farting another studio shaking fart that caused the mirror to crack and caused Roger to go nuts as he slipped his body through the bottom of the door, bouncing across the room in overexcitement before coming to a stop. "Oh, hello Roger."

Roger pulled himself up. "Gosh, Jessica! You sure are gassing up a storm, arn't ya?"

Jessica suddenly whacked Roger on the head with a pan that she pulled out of nowhere. "That's for invading my privacy!"

Roger lifted his finger, seeing stars revolve around his head. "Boy do I see stars!" he shook his head vigorously, shaking it off. "Just what in toons did you eat, girl?" Roger asked as he wafted the air, fazed by Jessica's smelly flatulence, managing to keep a grin on his face.

"Oh, just some baked beans I got from some blonde chick from Nintendo..." Jessica shrugged as she farted another raunchy one that was deeper than all her previous farts. "You like it when I break wind, don't cha honey?"

Jessica turned her butt towards Roger, which jiggled as she moved it, letting out another bout of foul flatulence that lifted her dress and vibrated her perfectly shaped butt.

Roger gawked widely as his jaw literally dropped to the floor, his penis literally shooting off his body as it bounced off the walls. Jessica ducked and farted another brassy one while bending down, taking cover from Roger's literally loose boner as it kept bouncing off the walls and doing collateral damage to the dressing room, at one time bouncing off Jessica's boobs, making a cushiony sound as they jiggled.

Roger's penis ended up in between Jessica bubble butt cheeks, which made her gasp as she farted deeply again, her raunchy breaking wind lasting for 26 seconds as Roger's body wobbled and stuttered vigorously. **_"Hot-Diggedy Dog!"_** Roger blurted, having felt the boner from Jessica having farted on his severed penis. "You are one hell of a wife!"

Jessica's stomach growled, the flatulence babe putting her hands on her stomach as her hourglass figure jiggled. "Goodness! I think I may have more bad gas inside me than I thought..." Jessica giggled, both from Roger's humorous acts and from her own gas as another blast of bad gas exploded from her voluptuous ass, lifting her red dress and exposing her panties to Roger, which had a brown stain on them, Roger squealing as his severed, erected penis ejaculated, his cum covering Jessica and her big, farting butt as his penis returned to his body.

As Roger sighed of relief, Baby Herman stormed in, breaking the door down. "Hey toots!" he smelled the air, feeling faint from smelling Jessica's farts. "Speaking of toots..." Herman then passed out from inhaling Jessica's stinky gas that stunk up the whole dressing room.

"Oh Roger, you're such a sweet husband for loving it when I let 'me rip, as you are for making me laugh." Jessica stated, still covered in cum as she picked up Roger and farted again, adding to her quantitative amounts of flatulence that filled the room. "It's only fair that I repaid you." Jessica walked outside, leaving the unconscious Baby Herman as several other sentient toon objects went by, each of them melting or fainting from Jessica's gas, which somehow had the effects of Dip on some of them.


	2. More Pleasing Than Patty Cake

"...and now she's blasting that stink cannon of hers all over the place!" Baby Herman finished, conversing with Eddie Valiant in his office.

"And why are you telling me this?" Eddie asked.

"Because I'm fucking pissed off and I need to fucking share my anger with someone else!" Herman fumed as he smoked his cigar.

Eddie rolled his eyes. "Well what do you want me to do about it?"

"There's nothing you can do." Herman stated.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Maroon Studios, Jessica Rabbit was blasting a storm of long, deep pitched farts on top of Roger, who was enjoying it way too much as he was literally cumming all over the place.

"Oh Roger, I never thought you would be so attracted to my ass blasts." Jessica gasped, feeling her next brassy fart lift her dress and lifting her entire body off Roger's head, with Roger noticing that Jessica wasn't wearing panties underneath her dress.

"Soooo hot!" Roger remarked, his penis flapping around and spraying cum around the room like a sprinkler as Jessica's next fart was so deep pitched that it actually ripped her dress in half, revealing her au naturel self, which only added to Roger's pleasure as he gawked in a cartoonish manner, his eyes and tongue popping out of his head as he had a perfect view of his sexy wife ripping very strong blasts of warm gas on him.

"Roger, may I suggest we play a little patty cake? I don't know if I can keep doing this..." Jessica muttered, feeling exhausted as the smell of her own gas dazed her.

"Sure, honey! Right after this!" Roger held his penis in place, which shot a stream of cum right at Jessica's butt hole, a big fart erupting from it that blew it in Roger's face, the whole room covered in cum while also stinking worse than Baby Herman's attitude as Roger panted, greatly exhausted himself as Jessica's farts blasted his face every few instances and made her butt cheeks vibrate.

And it went on this way for the rest of the night. Even after Jessica fell asleep she would rip some big ones on occasion.

_She's just drawn that way._


	3. Jessica Stinks Up The Studio

Roger Rabbit and Baby Herman were in the middle of a Maroon Cartoon sketch, with Roger Rabbit chasing Baby Herman through an apartment, the baby acting as his happy, bubbly self as he crawled out the window and onto a rail that was five stories from the ground, with Roger gawking as his eyes literally popped out of his head and grew to the point where even his pupils had mouths and screamed along with him, the Rabbit chasing Herman outside, only to slip and fall through the rail, Baby Herman giggling in his bubbly baby voice as he managed to crawl safely onto another window sill, with Roger screaming as he fell into the street below, creating a rabbit sized hole in the ground, popping his head out and mumbling a few things as several birds and stars revolved around his head.

As Baby Herman crawled into the apartment, he was blasted by a very loud, very brassy blast of hot, smelly air that blew him down, the sketch being ruined as the fake apartment wall melted, with Herman growling in his raspy, manly voice.

"What the hell was that?" Baby Herman remarked.

As the fake apartment wall melted into a puddle, the loud, brassy blast came from Jessica Rabbit, who was farting up a storm as she released a long stream of the loudest, brassiest farts ever heard from her sexy, enormous rump.

"Damn it, doll face! Not again with your stupid toots!" Baby Herman cursed. "I'd call you toots, but no real lady farts like that!"

Roger pulled himself out of the hole, witnessing his wife Jessica ripping several big, bassy farts in a row. "Well blblblblblblblblblblblow me down!" Roger stuttered, being blasted in the face by Jessica's strong farting.

"I'm so sorry, Roger. But being the hot, sexy woman that I am, my body simply can't help it!" Jessica stated, her farting getting louder, deeper, and smellier as the entire studio shook and many of the props began melting from the awful smell.

"Oh its fine with me! Keep blblblblblblbl-blasting that big butt away!" Roger stuttered, smelling the air and feeling a bit light headed from the strong smell.

"Oh Roger, I really insist that you-" Jessica's next fart was so loud and proud that it caused the entire studio to collapse on itself, crushing everyone except Roger, Jessica and Baby Herman.

"Now look what your badly drawn butt has done!" Baby Herman remarked, being smart enough not to smoke a cigar at the moment as Jessica's heavy flatulence still lingered about.

"It's not my fault I was drawn that way." Jessica stated, her hands on her curvy hips as she swayed them, her butt cheeks bouncing from side to side as she let out the loudest, brassiest, most smelly farts ever thought possible with each sway, much to Herman's annoyance and Roger continued to enjoy it to the point where he was knocked out by the smell.


	4. Jessica's Powerful, Brassy Jean Farts

"Just what the hell is that earthquake?" Baby Herman growled, the potty mouth baby being in Eddie Valiant's office, which was shaking violently for some reason.

"How should I know?" Eddie responded. "And why the hell do they keep making my office the place where you go to every time you have a problem?"

"Because that toots wife of Roger's keeps stinking up the whole damn studio! That's why!" Herman exclaimed.

* * *

Meanwhile outside of Eddie's office, Jessica was walking by, farting up a storm as usual, but this time wearing a dark red t-s

hirt and bright red jeans, her farts being strong enough to shake the area, as well as being the deepest and brassiest that farts can be. Jessica stopped and grabbed her butt as it kept up its consistent explosions of bad gas.

"Boy am I super gassy today." Jessica muttered under the deep, brassy sounds her butt was making. "I super hope I don't overdo it at the rate I'm going..."

As Roger walked up to Jessica, his _pingas_ popped out of its socket as he saw Jessica swaying her sexy butt back and forth, letting out the deepest, brassiest farts ever possible. "Well blblblblblblblblblblow me down!"

"Hey, don't be stealin' me phrase!" Popeye the Sailor stated as he walked by.

"Well I can't help it! My wife never looked sexier!" Roger stated. "This is blblblblblblblblowing me away!"

As he said that, Jessica farted a big one right in Roger's direction that blew him into the street, with several cars stopping abruptly and honking in annoyance as Roger screamed and ran, trying not to get run over as he ran towards Jessica, only to be blown back by her loud, rock-bottom-deep pitched farts as he was literally running in place as a result, not being overpowered by his wife's flatulence.

"Oh Roger, I wish I could stop, but I'm just drawn too bad to stop." Jessica stated, feeling a bit remorseful that her farts were giving Roger a hard time.

"No! Don't ever stop! This is simply intoxicating and overpowering to me! This is why I married you!" Roger blurted, his severed penis ripping through his red overalls and reattaching itself, getting longer as it poked Jessica's right butt cheek, which forced her to fart a brassy explosion that sent Roger blasting off again, with Jessica gasping as she kept farting uncontrollably.


	5. Jessica and Roger's Night of Fun & Farts

All was fine in Toon Town, when all of a sudden the ground started shaking, a loud, super deep pitched tuba sound being heard, followed by a rotten stench, the many random toons either disgusted or disturbed by the smelly earthquake.

"Oh god! Roger's overly hot wife is breaking wind again!" Baby Herman remarked, plugging his nose in disgust.

"Oh warm up to it, Herman! She's hot when she's expelling hotness!" Roger stated as Herman simply groaned.

Meanwhile in her bedroom inside a random cartoon house, Jessica Rabbit was farting up a storm as she moaned in bliss, her amazing ass ripping the deepest, brassiest farts ever heard non stop as her butt vibrated and her red dress rippled from the sheer force of her overpowered stink bombs, the gassy lass looking at her brass burping butt in the mirror, which cracked from the powerful force.

"Oh goodness am I ever so gassy..." Jessica moaned as she noticed how stinky her farts smelled. "My body just doesn't know when to quit."

"I think it makes you even hotter!" Roger stated, walking in on her.

Jessica smiled. "Oh Roger, you're the sweetest husband ever. Come play Patty Cake with me. Right after we..." Jessica began sliding out of her clothes, causing Roger to get overexcited as he bounced off the walls, all his clothes coming off as he slammed his pingas right into Jessica's vagina just as she took off her dress, both of them being completely naked as she and Roger fell onto Jessica's bed, the two of them getting it on as Jessica grabbed the blankets to cover herself and Roger, the two of them moaning powerfully as Jessica's farts got much bigger, louder, smellier, and more powerful. Powerful enough to cause the ground to open up in the middle of Toon Town, their farting sex obviously causing tons of destruction in the toon town, which then spread to the real world as many toon cars and characters were swallowed up by the earthquake, followed by some real ones too as Jessica's goddess like flatulence could be heard and smelled citywide.

_And that's how it was all night long. Roger and Jessica were in pure bliss while everyone else ended up amiss._


	6. Jessica's Severe Farts

"Hey, toots!" Baby Herman remarked, tapping Jessica Rabbit, who was unconscious from the amazing sex she had with Roger last night, being completely naked on the bed, lying down with her butt facing upward, which was covered in cum as it was releasing a seemingly endless silent but deadly fart that had gone on for two hours. "Emphasis on toots. **WAKE UP, DAMMIT!**"

Then Roger was woken up by his loud voice, being on the floor with his erected penis out in the open. "W-W-What happened?"

"Oh put that thing away!" Herman remarked.

Roger looked down, making a cartoon shocked expression as he stretched his pants and pushed his penis into it. "Oh man, what happened last night?"

"Your closeness with that gassy toots wife of yours leveled all of Toon Town, that's what happened, you bastard wabbit!" Herman fumed, flicking his cigar around as he wore a nose plug to block out Jessica's stinky gas that filled the room, Jessica's farting butt continuing to release its bad, silent gas.

"Oh yeah! That was so worth it!" Roger literally jumped for joy as he swung his arms around, before he was blasted in the face by a big, loud fart from Jessica that was louder than a fog horn just as he jumped near her enormous, voluptuous butt, her butt hole being perfectly visible as her large and stinky gas knocked Roger out, the horrendous smell causing the paint on the walls to melt.

Jessica moaned as she woke up, pushing herself up as her large, bouncy boobs cushioned her body. "Oh that was the best night ever...Roger's manhood up my fucking, farting ass felt so good..."

"That's it, I'm outta here!" Herman remarked, leaving the room.

Jessica moaned in arousal as she sat up on the bed, her cum covered butt and farts making the bed sticky and stinky beyond even cartoon belief, fanning her intolerable butt fumes as she giggled. "Phew, I don't think my butt can get any stinkier!"

Jessica closed her eyes as she squeezed her giant ass cheeks, which provoked more gas as her ass jiggled and rumbled vigorously enough to shake the entire bed, gawking as she felt an astronomically large amount of gas building up inside her. "Oh my."

Sure enough, Jessica farted out of epic proportions, it being louder than over nine thousand tubas, foghorns, and so on as it sent a huge, smelly green shockwave of gas across the planet as Jessica's fart blasted her straight up until she was close to outer space, her butt vibrating harder than suicide itself as a long stream of green gas was constantly erupting from it, the smell being strong enough to knock out zombies and reduce anything to nothing as Jessica was still completely naked all the while, her bulbous boobs and booty bouncing as she then fell back towards Earth, still farting thick, green gas that stunk up the atmosphere on the way down.

As she landed back on the ground, her giant boobs broke her fall as her butt kept farting super uncontrollably and stunk up the entire planet to the point where it blew up and set off a chain reaction that destroyed the entire universe.

"Well, looks like I'm gonna be here for a while." Jessica sighed as she was still butt naked in the middle of black nothingness, still farting her butt off for eternity as the only thing in the empty void were the nude Jessica and the visible, green, smelly farts she was expelling.


	7. Jessica Stinks Out Toon Town

Everyone in Toon Town was minding their own business, when suddenly a loud earthquake occurred, accompanied by what sounded like the deepest, brassiest fart sounds ever heard.

"IT'S JESSICA! PLUG YOUR NOSES! AND BRACE FOR IMPACT!" a random toon yelled as Jessica Rabbit walked down the street, her ultimately perfect set of butt cheeks vibrating harder than a massage chair at its highest setting, the world's sexiest rabbit farting up quite a storm as Toon Town quickly stunk of her brassy brass gas blasts, which were barely visible in the form of green gas expelling from between her beautiful buttocks.

"Gosh Jessica, your _pbbbbbbpattotie_ is really _ppppbbbbbbbpootin' and gosh darn tootin'_!" Roger stuttered, swinging his arm and fanning Jessica's bad gas with his other hand.

Jessica bent over, blushing at how gassy she was. "Ohhhh why was I ever draw to always be gassy like this..."

"Who cares, I fucking like it!" Roger blurted as he place his hand on Jessica's vibrating butt cheek, which caused his entire body to vibrate out of control as he then started bouncing off the buildings, causing chaos as he ended up literally going splat against a wall behind Jessica's butt, which ripped a huge fart that completely blew off her entire dress, with Jessica gasping as she covered herself, being completely nude in front of the other random toons, with the splatted Roger getting a perfect view of Jessica's perfect, bare ass.

"Oh patty cakes!" Jessica gasped, trying to cover up her bare privates as all the male toon characters got nosebleeds, each of them cumming hard from Jessica's nudity. Right before Jessica felt her butt being poked by Roger's boner, which popped from his splatted body as he restored himself to normal.

"Gosh, ain't this a pickle?" Roger blatantly stated as he was dizzy, allowing himself to be farted on, standing behind Jessica's naked, farting ass.

Jessica groaned as more perverted male toons noticed the nude Jessica, bleeding heir noses out as well as cumming their penises off. Literally. "Oh, just get something to cover me up, Roger." Jessica tried holding in her gas as more and more farts built up inside her.

"No _ppppbbbbbbbbproblem_!" Roger mistakenly slapped Jessica's ass, which sadly caused it to literally explode into a huge cloud of stinky farts that not only stunk up Toon Town, but caused it to melt from the intense stench.

"Whoops, sorry my dear." Roger stated.

Meanwhile, Jessica placed on her bright red dress, the two of them standing in the crumbled remains of Toon Town, the air around them being a thick, stinky green, getting even thicker as Jessica continued to fart, her gas being as brassy and smelly as ever, the back of her dress being blasted by the farts coming from her loud, smelly butt. "Oh, it's ok Roger. At least things always reset themselves at the end in situations like this." Jessica patted her farting butt, feeling indifferent about the fact that she was ripping ass nonstop.


	8. Jessica Has An Ass of Brass

Jessica Rabbit was ripping a constant brassy fart that shook the foundation of the entire Maroon Cartoons studio that she, Roger, and Baby Herman were in. They were the only ones in the studio due to Jessica's farts being too loud, raunchy and deep pitched and stinking up the whole place. The entire studio shook as well as stunk during the whole time they conversed as Jessica's flatulence was continuous, the back of her red dress being consistently blown up by her gas.

"Geez, toots, don't you ever stop ripping those toots?" Herman groaned, fanning the smelly air, which got worse and worse as Jessica kept blasting out enough gas to fill a blimp and then some.

"I'm afraid not." Jessica stated, moaning as she rubbed her sexy, burping butt, which vibrated during her fart. "This gas, it's relentless! And being a toon makes me all the more gassy!"

"Why are you even here, you raunchy rabbit?" Herman remarked.

"Well, I got kicked out of Toontown for my farts being too powerful and smelly. Of course, it's their loss. They're gonna miss this brassy burping ass of mine." Jessica grabbed and jiggled her ever so sexy, gaseous butt, oblivious to how seductive it was of her.

"Oh don't worry about them, pooty bear, we can still patty cake this all the way to high heaven, or should I say, _pppbppbpbpbpbpbpbpooty_ cake this!" Roger stuttered as he repeatedly humped Jessica's butt cheeks, which was ok due this fanfic's rating.

"Oh god my eyes are burning! And not from the foul smelling flatulence coming from that butt burping sex doll you call a wife!" Herman yelled as he covered his eyes in shock.

"Oh Roger, if you seriously can't get enough of this flatulent ass, why don't we Patty cake this somewhere else?" Jessica asked.

Roger then bounced off the walls in ecstatic excitement like any crazy toon would, which combined with Jessica's farts caused the entire studio to collapse on itself, the three of them surviving due to being toons. But Jessica's butt was still farting up one hell of a storm as her loud flatulence continued to increase in volume, and of course, brassiness.


End file.
